epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Republic
|headofgov=Supreme Chancellor |commander=Supreme Chancellor |defacto= |executive=Supreme Chancellor |legislative= |judicial= |hides= |capital=* *Borel III * *Sicemon |language= |currency= |religious= |holiday=*Republic Day *Remembrance |anthem= |hideh= |formed=Galactic Coalition of Planets |established=25,000 BBY |fragmented= |reorganized= *1,000 BBY *17 BBY (Reduced) *8 BBY |dissolved= |restored=8 BBY |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era }} The Galactic Republic, also known as the Republic and the Old Republic, was the name of a legislative government body created in 25,000 BBY. It used unicameral legislation to create and enforce laws. The body was made up of a and a large group of Senators that represented hundreds of sectors. Three branches comprised the galactic government: the Executive, Legislative and Judicial Branch. All three branches had checks against the others to prevent one branch from rising above the others in power. The Republic went through three periods of reorganization: 1,000 BBY, 17 BBY and 8 BBY. History Formation The Republic was born with the signing of the in , during the . During that time, the Humans and , reverse-engineering the Force-based technologies of the , invented the , allowing Coruscant to become the capital of the Galactic Republic 53 years later and would remain that way for twenty-five thousand years. Shortly after the formation of the Republic, the Perlemian Trade Route was mapped, linking Coruscant to , eventually Chandor Prime. Over the next millennia, the was mapped, linking to Corellia and beyond. The wedge defined by the two trade routes became known as "the Slice." Since the stretch of space west of Coruscant was anomaly-ridden and impassible for then current Republic technology, the government expanded eastward. The portion of was known as , and soon the Republic expanded into the . Early history At first, the government on Coruscant wished for slow expansion, despite its promotion of hyperspace exploration. However, against the government's wishes, the membership of the Republic boomed for its first millennium of existence, mainly due to worlds wishing to join as protection against the , a sector of space east of Coruscant, near the and that was controlled by the slaver clans. In , the Republic entered into a war with the , a state that appeared after the destruction of 's Empire. The war traveled up and down the Perlemian, a major trade route, and the respective capitals of Coruscant and both suffered volleys of . The Republic eventually won the war by playing the Hutts against the Tionese. Within a century, most of the , a cluster of stars, containing six hundred inhabited worlds, in the Outer Rim, swore allegiance to Coruscant, except for Desevro, which chose to remain independent. During the Great Manifest Period ( – ), the Republic expanded eastward across the galaxy. Despite this, the Slice would remain the heart of navigable space. Eventually, the Republic expanded past the galactic-northern and southern borders of the Slice, though most of the galaxy was still unknown in those areas, except for outposts such as ( ) and ( ). The space west of Coruscant still remained unexplored since analogues to the Perlemian Trade Route and the Corellian Run in that direction still had not been discovered. Progress to the west was limited to one or two-light-year jumps into a stretch of hyperspatial anomalies. During this period, the was formed. The Expansion Region was a large band of space colonized to the east, after the and Colonies. However, this region suffered greatly as a result of the attempting to snatch of the area from the Coruscant, who had commenced massive colonization efforts. This resulted in seventeen , spanning from to 3,000 BBY. Most of the fighting took place between their holdings in the Expansion Region, rather than in the Core itself. In spite of their efforts, the Alsakan lost every one of the seventeen total conflicts versus Coruscant. geneticists began a series of genetic experiments, during this time, of other sentient species. One experiment created a new species known as the . Supreme Chancellor and the , a secretive sentient species, philosopher founded the . At some time prior to 12,000 BBY, the was established on Coruscant. Around 12,000 BBY, became Supreme Chancellor. He and his descendants belonged to the theocratic that would control the Republic for the next 1,000 years. These fanatical Supreme Chancellors sanctioned "crusades" against rival alien sects in the Rim. After the cult dissolved. The tensions from the fallout of the crusades would deepen the rifts between the Core Worlds and those of the Rim, which would help the Barbarians foster unrest and, eventually, the Great Galactic War. Approximately , became Supreme Chancellor and ruled the Galactic Republic for 275 years during the . Unlike most other Hutts, Blotus was a distinguished and just ruler, which allowed for his prodigious length of service as Supreme Chancellor. By , the , the official calendar the Republic governed by and the official calendar for all Republic member systems, had been adjusted. In 5,000 BBY, the Jedi Order and the Dark Crusaders, a religious organization dedicated to using the dark side of the Force, clashed in the . Many worlds were forever scarred in that battle, but the Jedi were able to repulse the invaders. After that, the Republic granted the Jedi land over a : a sacred mountain imbued in Force energy on Coruscant. Old Crusader Wars Following those conflicts were those of the Old Crusader Wars of c.4,000 BBY which almost destroyed the Republic. During the (4,000 BBY–3,996 BBY), and , along with their and allies, waged war on the Republic, causing devastation until they were defeated by the combined Jedi and Republic forces. Afterward, the , an event that tried to eliminate all Crusaders and their followers, (3,995– ) occurred. These would be followed by the (3,966—3,960 BBY). They were fought between Mandalorian forces hoping to expand their colonies beyond the Outer Rim Territories and the Galactic Republic, which feared further incursions. The Mandalorian Wars were a prelude to the more devastating (3,959 BBY–3,956 BBY). The Jedi Civil War was fought between the Republic and the Crusader Empire under Darth and Darth . It was possibly the most destructive conflict of that entire era, with many worlds being devastated by the Crusader fleet. In 3,900 BBY, Queen of the of sponsored an expansion fleet of three vessels—Beneficent Tasia, Constant, and Mother Vima. This fleet was led by the Republic explorer , and would discover the planet . In 3,681 BBY, the Crusader Empire returned to wage war against the Republic in the . The War greatly weakened the Republic, devastated the city-planet and damaged the Jedi Temple. However, the Jedi were able to repel the invaders off-world and end the war. The government had to spend much of its surplus on repairing Coruscant and other affected worlds. This led to a mini-depression that lasted for much of the , a peaceful standoff between the recovering Crusader forces and the rebuilding Republic, that followed. In 3,000 BBY, the 17th Alsakan Conflict ended with the final defeat of Alsakan. Also, the pioneer woman and native discovered the , a hyperspace route which spanned the entire north-south width of the galaxy. This allowed the Republic to expand past the Slice into the worlds of the Mid and Outer Rims, and also led to the discovery of more hyperspace routes, including the , thus starting the Second Expansion Wave. New Crusader Wars The New Crusader Wars was a conflict between the Jedi Order and the Dark Crusaders. The war lasted one thousand years, with a large portion of it taking place on the planet Ruusan. The war's final century was called the First Dark Age. The war concluded with a victory for the Jedi Order and the total annihilation of the Crusaders, according to Galactic Republic historians. The victory for the Jedi came after Lord Hoth, a Jedi military leader, sacrificed himself to destroy nearly all the Dark Crusaders. He hoped by causing Lord Kaan, the Crusader counterpart, to activate his thought bomb, it would devastate all his remaining Crusader Forces. The plan succeeded, but cost Hoth his life. Ruusan Reformation & chancellor reduction , just prior to the .]] After the Ruusan Reformations, the Chancery was greatly reduced by the then-incumbent, Chancellor . He reasoned that the decentralization of Republic government and the retirement of all standing military organizations would be beneficial to the preservation of the Republic, which had just seen a millennium-long war. He also moved the Jedi Order to the Judiciary's jurisdiction, with approval of the Senate. Valorum hoped to reunify the rotting Republic and bring about peace. The decentralizing of the Republic's sectorial power was created to balance sector power, shrink the total amount of sectors and reduce bureaucratic problems. Corporation and species representation became official and allowed those representatives to run for Chancellor. The Republic funneled power, the Chancellor held, back into the Senate and disbanded all army and navy operations. The Senate was reorganized to prevent corruption and stagnation. The war had many ramifications for the galaxy. The Crusaders, led by their lone survivor of the war, Killick Orslan, went into hiding and instituted the . It stated that the newly dubbed , by Killick, would remain in hiding while they built their non-Force-enhanced army. The Sith would have two members at all times, but did not restrict the use of Dark Jedi. The Jedi Order retired the use of armor and their ranks as Generals. They also disbanded their fighter corps. The Order lowered its maximum training age and restricted the number of Padawan that a Jedi Knight and Jedi Master was allowed to have at one time. The Order shut down its academies and placed itself under the power of the Senate and consequently the Judiciary. Government Executive Branch Position The executive branch of the Galactic Republic consists of one position, the Supreme Chancellor. The Supreme Chancellor is the only official position, as the and the were considered part of the Legislative Branch. The Supreme Chancellor was appointed via nomination and election by their peers in the Senate. The Chancellor could not be determined by a general election of the Republic's citizens. The position was created during the birth of the Republic circa 25,000 BBY, to be the Senate floor leader and lead diplomat for the Galactic Republic. The position held increasing power until the Ruusan Reformations, which shunted power back into the Legislative Branch and reduced the Chancellor to an advisory-like position. Regardless, the position was still considered very prestigious by the Senators that ran the government. The nominations must come from within the Senate or, in rare occasions, from the Jedi Order. No citizen from the public nor from the Judiciary can be nominated. Therefore, all but the most powerful corporate owners (which have Senate seats) are ineligible and no corporate owner, that is not a part of the Republic, can be nominated. Powers In the early days of the Republic, the Chancellor held much more power than during the latter years of its reign. The Chancellor held enough power to declare war and to introduce bills onto the Senate floor. The Chancellor could also waive the two-term, ten year seat of office limit imposed by the , the founding document that established the laws and regulations that the government had to abide by and enforce, and the rights of the citizens. They were allowed to overrule local planetary and sectorial governments. The Chancellor, however, did not have the power to abolish the Senate or gain direct control of the Jedi Order, a religious order and peacekeeping organization. The Chancellor could not appoint governors to oversee entire regions or sectors during the early days of the Republic. The office was largely powerless after the , an official series of meetings that determined the future power of the government and the Jedi Order's power after a war that lasted a millennium, in 1,000 BBY. The Chancellor could carry out parliamentary procedure and was considered the first among equals in the Senate. However, it had the authority to call an Extraordinary Session of the Senate, and could invoke "Chancellor's Privilege" in circumventing minor aspects of the Senate's parliamentary procedure. He also was the head of the Senatorial Council, or governing body. Despite the Chancellor's limited power, it was considered highest and most prestigious position in the Senate. It included a grand office in both the Senate Rotunda's Chancellery and in the dome-like Senate Office Building in Galactic City. The Chancellor was addressed as "Your Excellency", or if allowed, "Chancellor". The symbol of the office of the Chancellor, as well as the Galactic Senate, was a fanned spear. This sigil was also emblazoned prominently on the Chancellor's podium in the center of the Senate Rotunda's Main Chamber. The Chancellor served a term of office that lasted for five standard years. A Chancellor could legally serve only two consecutive five-year terms before he or she had to step down due to term limits. This could not be waived after the Reformations. The Chancellor had the authority to recognize or ignore Senators who requested to speak. If the Senator was denied, they could not express their opinion or offer an objection to a recognized senators opinion. Checks & balances There were very few checks in place to stop the Chancellor during the first twenty-four thousand years of the Republic's existence. Many of the checks the founders had put in place could be overridden by the Chancellor. Some of the few balances that remained in effect despite the Executive Office's power was the ability to keep control of the Jedi Order under the Senate, the ability to keep the Senate intact, thus preventing any dissolution efforts, and the prohibition of regional governors to keep watch on dissident and loyal systems. A check that was implemented by the Senate was the two-term limit, even if the Chancellor chose to override the limit, the Senate almost always chose to elect the opposing candidate or a Senator from a group of nominations. After the Ruusan Reformations, the Chancery was greatly reduced by, then-incumbent Chancellor, . He reasoned that the decentralization of Republic government and the retirement of all standing military organizations would be beneficial to the preservation of the Republic, which had just seen a millennium-long war. He also moved the Jedi Order to the Judiciary's jurisdiction, with approval of the Senate. Due to the removal of the Jedi Order from the Senate and the dissolution of the military, the Chancellor formally retired the position's rank as Supreme Commander of the Republic Forces. The decentralizing of the Republic's sectorial power was created to balance sector power, shrink the total amount of sectors and reduce bureaucratic problems. This strengthened the power of each individual Senator and reduced the executive's power. The Senate had the power to strike down resolutions by the Chancellor, gave them the ability to enact a " " to unseat the incumbent Chancellor and allowed them to introduce a bill that prevented the Chancellor from placing bills on to the Senate floor for discussion and approval. The Senate leader would be forced to go through Senate channels to introduce bills for him. Legislative Branch Positions The Legislative Branch contained the , Vice Chair and Staff Aide. The main body of the Senate was composed of the founding systems in the Core Worlds and the Colonies c. 25,000 BBY, when the Republic was founded. The number of Senators present on the Legislative Branch continually rose until the bureaucracy gridlocked the government too much to be effective. Once that happened, the territory which the Senator represented was increased and many of the individual senators were absorbed. After the inclusion of the Inner Rim through the Outer Rim, the Senate became so bloated and corrupt, the Chancellor was forced to rely on themselves to get policies and laws enacted, for fear that introducing it to the floor would kill the approval of the bill. The Senate would become increasingly corrupt as Senators sold their voting power to powerful corporations or to less powerful sectors to get their voice heard and recognized by the powerful Chancellor. By 1,000 BBY, the Chancellor relinquished his power after decentralizing voting power among sectors, minus a few powerful sectors in the Core that retained individual voting rights. The reduction of Senate seats and the addition of power to the Senate was meant to lower corruption by giving senators near equal voting power and stop gridlock among the delegates. Instead corporations, which now had legal representation, bought up the poorer sector's votes for more power and fostered gridlock by paying senators to oppose proposed bills that negatively affected their business. Vice Chair- also known as the Speaker of the Senate, was considered part of the legislative branch because it contained no direct ties to the Chancellor and did not serve term limits like the Chancellor. The Vice Chair, also, could not be appointed and replaced after every new Chancellor-elect took office. The Vice Chair served a life-term that could only end when they died, resigned or the Senate declared them unfit to continue. During ties, they could express their opinion to end the tie break, something not granted to the Chancellor after 1,000 BBY. This ability further cemented their position as a legislative member and not an executive member. They were seen, by the Senate, as the most powerful Senator in the Legislative Branch, second in authority to the Chancellor, but with a lack of voting power. The Vice Chair had the authority to formally open and close Senate Sessions, initiate and terminate debates, moderate discussion, call Senators to hearings and sessions, enforce procedures and discipline procedure breakers. The served at the right-hand side of the Chancellor on the Chancellor's podium during sessions. Staff Aide- Staff Aide served an indefinite term, like the Vice Chair. Unlike the Vice Chair, the Staff Aide usually retired or resigned from the position once a new Chancellor was elected. This allowed the Chancellor to select someone of their choice instead of be stuck with the previous Chancellor's aide. The position was considered part of the Senate because the Chancellor usually selected their from an incumbent Senator. Many Senator's vied for the position because the representative held their spot in the Senate indefinitely, or until they returned to Senate service. This meant that they could avoid elections and thus possible loss of office as a result. The position also was sought after because they were the Chancellor's "voice" during sessions that the chief officer could not be present for. Though the aide could not vote, like the Chancellor could not, this could serve as a medium to express their views. In case of incapacitation or death the Aide would replace the Chancellor. This law remained active until the reformations, which called for a whole new election if the Chancellor was unfit for office or dead. The Staff Aide was present for Senate sessions aboard the Chancellor's podium with the Vice Chair and Chancellor. Powers When the Republic was founded in 25,000 BBY, the founding fathers established the government with the intention of funneling much of the power to the Senate and Judiciary. Their plans failed to an extent. Power was given to the Senate, but the founders placed too much power in the Chancery. The Chancellor had the power to void or go over many of the Senate's powers with the exception of its unalienable rights, its right to exist, to govern the Republic without governors and power of police forces (police was used in place of military to avoid belligerent connotations). After the Ruusan Reformations, the Senate could override nearly every action the Chancellor made, with exception to Chancellor's Privilege and certain executive rights and orders. The Senate remained in control of legislation, any military action and had power to overrule local or sector governments. They were allowed to negotiate and create treaties with government entities outside of the Republic and developed foreign policy that Republic member worlds had to abide by. The abolished the position of Supreme Commander, instead employing a joint effort that involved all the Senators to maintain the war effort and strategy. The Senate could apply the "Vote of No Confidence" clause that was placed in the Galactic Constitution to counter the Chancellor. Due to overpowering the executive branch, the Senate could not enact the clause until the reformations granted them more power. The Constitution had a hidden order named , this order allowed the Senate to apprehend or kill the Chancellor if they saw him unfit for duty. This Order supersedes the Impeachment Process which forces a trial that involves the Senate as Jury and the Courts as Judges. and dealt with Chancery succession if the Order 65 contingency was issued. The Senate had the power to regulate the economy and were the only branch of government that could initiate appropriation,revenue, bills. They Checks The early Senate was held in check by the Chancery. The chancellor had the power to override or stop any senatorial decree or motion. An unplanned check was that of the Senate itself. The bureaucracy and gridlock that they created, in order to gain the upper hand on others, made them virtually impotent in session. The Judiciary had the power to strike down any motion they passed, if the Judiciary deemed it "unconstitutional" via . The Senate can also be checked by the Chancellor in regards to passed bills. Once the bill has been passed by the legislative branch, the Chancellor has the right to veto bills, or , a veto that gives the Chancellor authority to kill a bill without it going back for a re-vote, depending on the time the bill gets to his desk. If the bill is vetoed (not pocket vetoed), the bill returns to the Senate floor, where it requires a 3/4 vote, for the bill, to pass it into law. Also, the Chancellor may utilize , this veto allows to Chancellor to ignore certain parts of the motion, but maintain the legitimacy of other parts. The motion then reverts back to the Senate, upon which they vote to determine its legality. Judicial Branch Positions The Supreme Court was the highest court of law in the Republic and was considered the third branch of the government. The Court was composed of 11 justices, each addressed as "Your Honor". One of the eleven justices was given the position. The Chief Justice was the head of the Supreme Court and the Judicial Branch. Justices had life tenures, which terminates only upon death, resignation, retirement, or conviction on impeachment. The position could only be filled by a certain procedure. The protocol allowed the Chancellor to nominate a justice from a lower court, but the justice could not take office until the Senate approved. If the Senate rejected the nomination, the justice was ineligible to take their seat on the Supreme Court and a new nomination must be presented.This Senatorial power could not be censored by the Chancery. The court met in the on Coruscant. The Supreme Court, the only court included in the federal government, was an , or a court that would hear a trial that had been decided and appealed, as well as the Constitutional Court. A constitutional court had the power to interpret the Galactic Constitution and determine if something was unconstitutional or not. The Supreme Court also heard original jurisdiction cases, or a court that had the right to hear a case for the first time (opposite of appellate). Original jurisdiction cases usually dealt with high profile figures or members of the Senate or Executive Branch that have been charged with political crimes, i.e. treason, war crimes, corruption, conspiracy, embezzlement, extortion, etc. They did not determine cases presented against Senators or Chancellor if it did not deal with the political realm, i.e. shoplifting, burglary, kidnapping, mayhem, rioting, etc. Powers The courts had the power to interpret the laws and bylaws of the Constitution and determine if they are unconstitutional. The Supreme Court also heard original jurisdiction cases. Original jurisdiction cases usually dealt with high profile figures or members of the Senate or Executive Branch that had been charged with political crimes. The court sentenced the defendant of the trial based on the Senates verdict on the charges. When hearing appealed trials, their ruling was the final, binding word, the defendant or prosecution could not extend to a higher court since the Supreme Court was the highest and they couldn't bring up a re-trial since Double Jeopardy, a second hearing that tries the defendant on the same charges with the same facts and hoping for a different judgment/outcome, was in effect when the trials entered the Supreme Courts (Double Jeopardy was not in play in all the lower court systems). The courts could issue sanctions and penalties on nearly everything, but the galactic government, utility companies and life essentials, (water production, agricultural distribution, housing, etc.). They could petition the Senate to impose a tax to circumvent their limitation. Checks Justices, despite being able to determine the constitutional legality of a law, are not allowed to create laws or alter laws themselves. Justices of the Supreme Court are not allowed to run for the executive office if they are still legally a Justice of the Judiciary. They could not place penalize or sanction on utility companies, water, electric and holonet providers, on government operations and the galactic government, as well as on essential industries like water production, food production, etc. Economy The Galactic Republic's influence on the galactic economy was linked to its regulatory powers, production of Republic , and authorization of relevant bodies. At the heart of the galactic economy was planetary trade. Interplanetary trade could support a local economy, but the high levels of government spending required for an advanced society could only be funded by interplanetary exports. While some planets maintained their own shipping fleets, most relied on large freight firms. In the last millennia of the Galactic Republic, commercial interests began to form guilds to increase their influence on relevant legislation and achieve greater efficiency. While most of these guilds, like the Trade Federation, , and the , collapsed after the Great Galactic War, a number of surviving members flocked to the Human Imperium for financial security. The Galactic Republic's credits were considered the universal currency over the thousands of local currencies. Because of the Republic's exceptional membership, credits were accepted on all but the most remote planets. From its inception, the credit was backed by the immense wealth of the planet and the . All working beings were required to pay , which were collected by the . In the later years of the Galactic Republic, a transit tax of 15% was levied to raise revenue for the government. Society and culture The Galactic Republic had a very diverse culture. Member worlds were able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. Although was outlawed by the clause of the Galactic Constitution, it still very much existed throughout the life of the Galactic Republic. Human-led companies such as enslaved entire non-human races, while planets such as set aside the best regions of the world for Humans, while forcing non-humans into lower quality, lower level shelter and neighborhoods. The majority of slaves in the galaxy were non-humans. Astrography The Republic fluctuated throughout its 25,000 year existence. At times it spanned the entire known galaxy and at other times it shrank to incorporate a few of the many regions of the eastern portion of the galaxy (the western portion was still dangerous and uncharted). The Galactic Republic, during its pinnacle, spanned from the Core to the Outer Rim Worlds, and some systems. The Republic had a firm grasp on all of galactic space up to the Outer Rim. Once spacers reached the Outer Rim, Republic authority had significantly less power and the systems were prone to lawlessness. Criminals and the lack of Republic security personnel bred crime and fostered limitless freedom. The Republic held very little purchase on the regions beyond the Mid Rim and their allegiance to the Republic was very thin. Once the Republic faced reduction or destruction, they retreated Coreward to consolidate strength and security. The capital, Coruscant, had the coordinates 0,0,0 on the X,Y,Z coordinate plane, signifying its importance in all galactic matters. The Republic fluctuated between three million inhabited planets to just over a thousand. Jedi Order relations The Jedi Order and Galactic Republic shared a fairly smooth relationship. Relations between the two remained somewhat at arms length for the ten thousand years between 11,000 BBY and 1,000 BBY when the Order bounced from location to location—until finally settling on Coruscant—which also coincided with the monastic order's power to operate outside of the Republic's power and wishes. Although the Jedi Order did its best to bend to the wants and needs of the Republic, often times coming to its aid during wars and disasters—both natural and otherwise—it did not make a considerable effort to be under the power of the Republic until the . In 1,000 BBY, the Ruusan Reformations placed the Jedi Order under the control of the Senate and Judiciary Branch, they also disbanded much of the militaristic licenses (armor, organized armed forces, etc). This allowed the Senate to direct the focus of the Order to what it saw fit, most of the time. The times when the Order did not follow the Senate's orders or lead, the relationship grew rocky. This rocky and smooth relationship would fluctuate frequently, many times with the change of Chancellors and mass senate changes. The control would also fluctuate depending on the views of the Chancellor as well, some Chancellors would give the Jedi more leeway, others less. Corruption in the Senate and investigations would force the Order to operate independently of the Senate. Military The Republic's earliest days were not peaceful ones, since, as the Republic expanded across the galaxy, it encountered many warlike species. The Republic realized the need for an and to keep the peace. The Republic's military forces would serve throughout many conflicts, including the , the various conflicts of the , and the New Crusader Wars. After the , the Republic, led by Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum, decommissioned much of its military, retaining a small force only for security purposes. This force would later become known as the . This was to display the Republic's peaceful ideals, as the Republic used Jedi Knights as "keepers of the peace." Several trade corporations, such as the Trade Federation, the , and the Commerce Guild, kept their own security forces in order to protect their profits. Individual sectors also maintained their own security forces, such as Naboo's or from Corellia, and these were sometimes used to combat small threats. However there was no centralized command, and the members of the late-period Republic loathed change. However, the Barbarian invasion prompted the Republic to organize and centralize its supporting military factions across its vast territory. Those forces, combined with the Jedi Order provided the backbone of its fighting force. The RDSF and the Shadow Vengeance became the Republic's elite military divisions, and were often tasked to Special Forces Operations and campaigns. The Barbarian occupation also fostered a large number of Republic-loyal Guerrilla forces among their early Mid-Rim and Outer Rim advances. Despite this large coalition of forces, the Republic was always in danger of emptying their reserves earlier than expected. Many of the Senators, and quite a few Jedi, advocated the creation of a Clone Army, from the Cloners on Chandor Prime, or a droid army to vastly supplement the armies and navies of the Republic. Republic leadership, Orasco and Rockwater, denied the requests on grounds of funding. They felt the Republic coffers were being used up by the actual campaign to risk further debt in investing in an untimely, and unreliable, form of protection. Behind the scenes Galactic Republic (ESW) was created by I'm the Chosen One to flesh out the Galactic Republic and to give the reader a clearer understanding of what the Galactic Republic was really supposed to be in the Epic of the Star Wars saga because this Republic differs from 's version. The system of government, the use of three branches and the powers of the three branches were based heavily on the and, to a lesser extent, the in the . See also * at [[Wookieepedia|Wookieepedia the Star Wars wikia]] Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Galactic Republic Category:Governments